Los tres Smashers
by AlexMakoto
Summary: "Los tres Smashers" es una historia basada en un cuento del libro "Beedle, el Bardo", libro real y ficticio perteneciente al universo Harry Potter. Los personajes estan ambientados en un Smasher cada uno, pero no tienen la misma actitud que dan a mostrar los juegos. Pasen a leer, One-Shot :3


Hola!  
>Esta es un crossover entre los cuentos de Beedle, el Bardo de Harry Potter, y Smash :B. A ver di alguien, si es que alguien lee esta historia, averigua quienes son los hermanos... Por cierto, su actitud no es la que presentan en los juegos, pero para que se hiciera esta historia un poco más "creíble", los hice así.<br>Disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo y la historia es idea de J. K. Rowling. Nada es mío.  
>-<p>

"**Los tres Smashers"**

Había una vez tres smashers que viajaban al atardecer por un camino sinuoso y solitario.

Con el tiempo, los smashers alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos eran pertenecientes al grupo de los Smash, y haciendo un alarde de su poder, lograron cruzar aquel traicionero río. Al estar del otro lado, encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura extraña. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta que la figura era la muerte, o como ellos solían decirle, Master Hand, la cual les habló. Estaba enojada porque le hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogaban en el río. Pero la mano era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres smashers por sus habilidades, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listos como para engañarla.

Así el smasher mayor, que era un espadachín combativo, pidió la espada más poderosa que existiera, una espada que ganara siempre en los duelos para su dueño, ¡una espada digna de un guerrero que había vencido a Master Hand!.

Así la Mano cruzó hasta un árbol de Sauco en la ribera del río, dando forma a una espada de una rama que colgaba, y se la entregó al smasher mayor. Al ver la mirada desconfiada del espadachín, le hizo una demostración de que aquella espada hecha de saúco era irrompible. Así, se quedó satisfecho el smasher mayor.

Entonces el segundo smasher, que era un hombre arrogante, decidio que quería humillar a la Mano todavía más, y pidio el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así la Master recogio una piedra de la orilla del río y la transformo en una bola smash, se la dio al segundo smasher, y le dijo que tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos.

Entonces la Mano preguntó al tercer y más joven de los smashers lo que quería. El guerrero más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en la Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirle. Y Master hand, de mala gana, se arrancó un pedazo de su tela y se la dio al guerrero, convirtiéndose así en una Capa de invisibilidad.

La Mano se apartó y permitió a los tres smashers continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de la Muerte.

En su debido momento los smashers se separaron, cada uno hacía su propio destino.

El primero viajó durante una semana más, y alcanzó un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada Smasher con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la Espada de Sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzó hacia la posada, donde alardeó en vos alta de la poderosa espada que le había arrebatado a la Muerte, y de cómo ésta lo hacía invencible.

Esa misma noche, otro espadachín se acercó sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado en vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomó la varita y para más seguridad, le cortó la garganta al hermano mayor.  
>Y así la Mano tomó al primer hermano.<p>

Entretanto, el segundo viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí sacó la bola Smash que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la destruyo para tener el poder. Para su asombro y su deleite, la figura de la princesa con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él.

Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de él por un velo. Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo smasher, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mató para reunirse finalmente con ella.

Así fue como la Mano tomó al segundo smasher para sí.

Pero la Muerte buscó al tercero durante muchos años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. No fue hasta que este, ya anciano se quito la capa, se la pasó a su hijo y saludó a la mano como si fuera una vieja amiga y juntos se alejaron de la vida.

Review?


End file.
